


Heroine

by Ame_Yuki



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Lime, Mild Sexual Content, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-13 00:21:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9097300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ame_Yuki/pseuds/Ame_Yuki
Summary: Heroine my sweetest sin, I can't seem to get enough. --Heroine by Sleeping With Sirens
 
[Zen X Reader]





	

**Author's Note:**

> The title I figured this heroine would be better than the drug since in the game Zen often states that MC saved/helped him to become a better person.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** I do not own Mystic Messenger.

He's aware that he may be moving to fast. That his actions could come off as aggressive. That you may feel pressured to give into him. He knows he shouldn't give into his desire for you, but no matter how hard he tries, he can't keep a hold of himself. He doesn't wish to taint someone as pure hearted as you. He wishes to let things run their course yet he already knows that he's fallen deeply in love with you. 

And yet no matter how wrong it is for him to want you, he continues to long for you. It doesn't matter the distant he tries to create between you, his attempts all fail. He's like a moth attracted to a bright flame. How is it that he's losing his mind? How could it be that just a simple kiss from you causes a rush of excitement from him? He's falling to pieces; craving for more of your attention. He wants to quench his thirst for you. To imprint your scent into his mind. To taste you on his lips and feel the heat of your skin.

His internal conflict comes to a halt as you cup his face in your hands. Your eyes focus on his and Zen's heart pounds in his chest at the tender gaze you give him. Your gaze alone is enough of an answer for him. The emotions swirling in their dept tug at his heart. You trust him with out a doubt, willingly give yourself up to him. Once again his heart is filled with warmth; with love. 

He surrenders to his desire, fusing his lips with yours. His head spins at your taste as his hands travel over your body. He takes his time to memorize every curve; every feature. Burning the image of your nude body into his memory. And as you voice your pleasure he knows without a doubt he's fallen far deeper than he's ever imagined. You've become the reason he's grounded to reality. The reason why he hasn't given into insanity. You've become his heroine.


End file.
